Talk:InuYasha the Movie 2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass
Plot-holes Since Akitoki Hojo later reappears in the anime, it means this movie takes place with that continuity. However, this leaves some unanswered questions that leave some of the viewers confused. *1: Naraku seems to know about the night of the new moon, given that he was heading for the shrine Inuyasha was hiding in; however, no explanation is given as to why if he DIDN'T know about this. *2: When Naraku fakes his death, Kagura is given back her heart. However, he is later seen to have it back in his possession when he frees her from his "employment" and fataly wounds her. *3: Kagura and Kanna are frozen in time by Kaguya and sent to the bottom of the lake. The water pressure should have killed them; however, could Kaguya spell that began freezing time haev stopped them from reaching dangerous depths? *4: As Naraku trusts Kanna with information about his plans; did she awaken Kaguya according to Naraku's wishes or was she truly trying to grant Kagura her wish for freedom? ( 16:48, April 17, 2013 (UTC)) :There's no reason to assume that Naraku knew about Inuyasha's transformation on the night of the new moon; specifically, Myōga says that Naraku musn't know, so that's why Inuyasha is hiding. Naraku only tramples the shed because he's chasing Kagome and Shippō, who, for some unfathomable reason, heads towards the shed knowing that Inuyasha will be put in danger. Kagura's heart was obviously taken back by Naraku after Kaguya is defeated, just like Miroku gains his Wind Tunnel back. Kagura and Kanna would not be threatened by the water pressure as Lake Motosu is not that deep. In any case, both are demons and thus have a more resiliant physiology than humans do. And lastly, Kanna was clearly acting under Naraku's orders. There's no logical explanation for why she would try to resurrect Kaguya unless Naraku told her to. Naraku's plan hinged on Kanna carrying out his will while he was in stasis.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 22:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, I can understand that. However, it doesn't explain WHY Naraku was heading to Inuyasha's hiding place to begin with. Secondly, in Kagura's Wind, Naraku implied that when he returned Kagura's heart, he wouldn't be able to take it back. Another thing, did being frozen in time prevent Kagura and Kanna from needing to breathe when they were sent into the lake? A really good question is that would Kaguya have been able to grant Kagura's wish for ever-lasting freedom; Kaguya said the only way to obtain true freedom is through the power of darkness. Oh! Here's one that's a bit of a headache; how can Naraku move if the Power of the Mirror of Stillness is still in effect; he was no longer connected to Kohaku, who had bandages from the modern era from Kagome's first aid kit. ( 01:18, April 19, 2013 (UTC)) ::Naraku was being chased by Sango before that, so you could say that Inuyasha's group was more or less shepherding Naraku towards the lake. It's impossible to guess how Naraku managed to regain possession of Kagura's heart, but he did. As I said, Kagura and Kanna are both demons, so their need to breathe is likely different as well. For instance, they can live in Naraku's castle and breathe in the miasma, even when normal humans cannot. Naraku was able to move because he was inside Kaguya's Realm of Illusion, not the real world outside, which was under the effect of the Mirror of Stillness. Notice that when Inuyasha's group is inside Kaguya's mirror, everyone's bandages and Inuyasha's locket stop glowing from the time effect.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 12:19, April 19, 2013 (UTC)